Lyrical Nanoha: Belkan Pride
by Reis Nailo
Summary: Everyone in the TSAB knew that The Wolkenritter were the Book of the Night Sky's guardians. How did the Book become corrupted in the first place? What of their civilization and first Mistress? New enemies won't let the dark past die.
1. Chapter 1

**Lyrical Nanoha: Belkan Pride**

**The Lyrical Nanoha series isn't mine.**

**Chapter 1: Haunting**

Belka, the country of prosperity and kindness. The nation of the planet Reverie was well known among many stellar systems and was seen as the ideal location to live one's days. The king and queen were supported by the best of warriors and advisors known as the Knights System. To each Royal family member was given a special Intelligent Device. To the Queen was given a spellbook and her husband, a sword of incredible power. However, the peace would not last.

The Rebellion of Judas, the second in command of Belka's army as well as their research and development staff desired the crown for himself as well as the Queen. The false promsies he made to those willing to follow prompted all out civil war where despite the superiority of the King's most trusted and the Queen's personal guardians, defeat was inevitable. In a last ditch attempt to buy the Queen time to escape the planetary system, the most powerful Knight of her Device was transferred to her husband's to replace his lost Knights.

* * *

The night was clear and the stars shined in the sky. Among the pillars of the finely ornate ampitheater stood one man leaning comfortably against the huge stone support. In his hands was a single scroll with the royal seal of the family broken in half from where he had opened and read its context. Footfalls echoed throughout the empty marble hallways before four figures appeared and approached him. Without looking at them, he sighed and continued to stare up into the skies above.

"My Lord? What's troubling you?"

He turned to look at the woman who spoke. She was so formal, yet compassionate in her own way. She had the traits of a leader and knew she had what it took to command effectively. Her device shined on its chain around her neck.

"I wanted you four to join me this night. You, who have followed me faithfully to this point in serving our Mistress. Levantine!"

**"_Jawohl?"_**

"Graf Eisen."

**"_Ja?"_**

"Klarer Wind."

**"_Yes?"_**

"Zafira."

"Yes sir?"

"Serve the Wolkenritter well from here on out. Protect and guide them in times of struggle. Comfort and succor them in periods of grief, and shine upon them in their hours of victory. I will not be with you as I have been upon the rising of the sun this day."

The devices responded affirmatively as the group of knights were dumbfounded. Vita spoke up vehemently.

"What?! Why are you leaving us?! No, you've always been the leader of the Wolkenritter and took the greatest pride in serving the mistress of the Book of the Night Sky!"

"Vita."

His voice held a finality that demanded no argument. The small red haired knight quelled her questions and stood with clenched fists as she stared at the ground in frustration and confusion. Signum held her tongue in silent introspection. It didn't make sense for him to suddenly leave them. Why was it? Did it have to do with the scroll with the broken seal in his hand? Shamal seemed to think the same thing as she stepped forward.

"Sir Omega, who ordered this? Was it a member of the council of elders?"

"It was as you suspect Shamal, Knight of the Lake. Unfortunately, the front doesn't go well and war is upon our homeland's capital. Due to my device's nature and my own combat ability, I've been reassigned as a part of the Excaliber Knights."

The news revitted itself in their minds. The Excaliber was the sword wielded by the King himself and only the most formidable of Belkan Knights became part of its offensive and defensive network. They were the Knight of Rounds, a select group of Thirteen Knights to support the King just as they were assigned to keep guard over the Queen who possessed the Book of the Night Sky. The fact that he was being moved away from the Queen in such dire times was ominous indeed.

"To which seat have you been assigned Omega?"

The newcomer made the group as a whole bow on one knee. Through the darkness appeared a beautiful woman with long brunette hair and a kind smile. She held their origin in her hands; the Book as many of the nation simply referred to it as. To her left stood their administrations program controller. The group simply called her Sky after the Book's final name. Her red eyes were filled with concern. She too had received the order to let him leave her base program and transfer him in the morning.

"My Queen, I've been informed that the seats no longer matter."

"Oh? Why is that Omega?"

The commander flinched and swallowed, knowing that his answer was not to give.

"I've been ordered by your husband the King, not to disclose that information my Queen."

The woman sighed and slumped her shoulders before shaking her head slightly. Walking over to him, she bid him to stand before her. Entreating the others to do so as well, she gave him an authorative stare and stood firm before him.

"I understand your order Omega, but I am your liege until dawn. Tell me why. I can see the enemy upon our homes, the situation is bleak and I suspect that my husband will order me away from the capital soon. I'd rather know the real situation rather than hope for an impossible salvation. Are we on the verge of destruction?"

His jaw tightened before he broke down to her sincere plea for the truth. Opening his mouth, the words uttered made spirits fall and angels weep.

* * *

Signum's eyes shot open and she groaned in emotional agony from the memory. Clenching a fist, she pounded her pillow once as she grit her teeth. That was the only memory of their past that truly disturbed her. The truth of that night and the following days wasn't pretty. She had kept silent when the dreams had started shortly after the Jail Incident four years ago. This was the first time in months she'd had it. When Shamal had confided in her that she too had been recalling that fateful night, Signum opened up and told her that she too, had been plagued by it. Oddly, Vita and Zafira never began to dream what they had and both of them suspected that it probably had something to do with the previous Reinforce before she had sacrificed herself for Hayate and them.

Getting dressed, she left her room and walked through the empty halls while fingering Levantine in his pendant form. Stopping to get herself a drink, she reflected on Omega's last order to her before he was transferred to Excaliber.

"_Signum. I want you to take command. You are prepared to fly on your own. Hmph, you always were my favorite pupil, may Levantine serve you well. Never betray your gut feelings, if it seems impossible, don't hesitate to retreat, don't push yourself to the extreme unless no other choice is available, and . . . smile a bit more, it suits you more than you think."_

"How can I smile when such tragedy surrounded us back then? We failed to protect the country, our Queen, Reinforce, we nearly lost Mistress Hayate. I lost you."

"Who are you talking about Signum?"

The pink haired knight started and looked over her shoulder to see Fate standing behind her with Rein Zwei. Hayate's partner floated over to her and placed a small hand against her cheek. The blonde woman joined her at the railing and looked down at the lit area below them.

"You looked haunted Signum. That's not quite like you. You're introspective and quiet, but not sullen. Now that I think about it, you've been like this for a while now. Shamal too on occassions."

The Knight smiled and chuckled quietly. Of course Fate and the others would notice. They were all close. Clasping her device in her palm, she looked up into the sky. Tonight was clear and quiet, much like that night had been. Turning to face them, she began to tell them of the night in her dreams.

Somewhere stellar systems away, a cloaked individual smiled as he uncovered a delicately silk wrapped sword in a navy blue and gold scabbard. The cloth was soaked through, yet the weapon was flawless. He knew the legends of the weapon in his hands and desired nothing more than to claim power to overthrow his oppressors. Clasping the grip of the handle, he pulled to no avail. Grunting, he struggled to free the sword from the sheath to no success. As he was about to give up on the thing, a light glowed from the device. Three individuals stood before him with weapons drawn. One was a man with regal armor and raiment with a highly polished longsword with a strangely designed cross guard with vents on either side of the center of the guard. The next was feminine in nature with a greatbow at the ready, counter balance rods hid her twin catridge load system while the last knight stood with no visible armament, yet he seemed the most dangerous to face.

**"_You who lay hands upon our King's sword, why do you desire power? For whose sake will you take up arms for?"_**

"To quell my oppressors. For my dead family and friends!"

**"_To defeat an evil, you would commit evil?"_**

"It is the only way. Would there have been any other do you think I'd been hunting for this?"

The three glanced at one another in speculation.

**"_What say you Tigra?"_**

**"_Astra, you were the one to carry out his Majesty's last wish, you have more say in this than I do."_**

The man with the long sword looked to his other counterpart with curious expression.

**"_What say you my friend?"_**

**" _. . . Need you ask?"_**

With that, the sword flashed with brilliant light, blinding the man before them as the weapon came free from the scabbard and hefted itself upright. Reaching out, the man took the weapon in hand and looked at his reflection in the blade.

"You have my thanks. Now to finally head home . . . to Midchilda."

* * *

The ending of the Rebellion of Judas as recorded among the files of Belka, told of Belka's fall. The King ordered his last remaining Knight to throw his sword into the lake with spawned the sword so Judas would never find and use it against the innocent. As the knight left to do so, Judas approached and slew the ruler, but not after taking fatal blows from the Queen's former guardian. Judas would later die searching for the weapon, whose sheath could have healed him. Upon learing of both factions' leader's deaths, the world mourned for heroes lost and foolishness unbound. The planet was abandoned and the wilderness alone ruled the planet's wasted terra.

Thus was the fall of Belka, the fate of her Queen, never known until the Lost Logia of the Book of Darkness.

* * *

**I felt the desire to write a story for the background of The Book of the Night Sky and the Wolkinritter. How did it become corrupted to begin with? Why was the Belkan civilization the only ones with the Catridge Load system before StrikerS? What of other Knights of Belka and their power, their past glory? Review please?**

**Yes, Astra, Tigra, and Omega are all keeping with the Nanoha tradition. All three of them are models of the Opel cars.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lyrical Nanoha: Belkan Pride**

**Chapter 2: Gruesome Graduation**

Fate sat poking at her breakfast of a spinach and cheese omelets and orange juice. Nanoha made a face of frustration before standing and leaning over the table and waving a hand in her friend's face. The blonde Enforcer gasped and started, nearly knocking over the glass of juice. Vivio watched with a slight measure of concern. She knew that sometimes Fate-mama got broody but this wasn't a normal introspection. The fact that it was getting on Nanoha-mama's nerves made it all the more clear to her.

"Fate-chan! This is too much, what's bugging you to the point of killing your appetite? Normally you finish before I do."

The woman looked apologetically at her childhood friend and then down at the crossed hands in her lap. Picking up her glass, she quaffed half its contents before trying to talk.

"Sorry Nanoha, I talked with Signum late last night. She had a lot on her mind and she won't even tell Hayate or the others."

Nanoha paused, this wasn't something she had anticipated so she couldn't rebuff her friend for being pouty like usual. Taking a seat again, she propped a cheek in hand and leaned on her elbow, waiting for details. It wasn't often that things disturbed the sword master of the Wolkenritter.

"Then what's on her mind?"

"I don't think it'd be considerate if Hayate's not here. Besides, I promised Signum I'd keep silent unless she told me it was okay. Please Nanoha-chan, I've never seen her this way."

The concern that crossed Fate's facial features made Nanoha draw back a bit. She hadn't seen her like this since she had worried over her recovery rehab six years ago. Something in the back of her mind told to let it go. It would probably come into the open in the future anyway. Signum wasn't foolish enough to let something get to her to the point of harming others. Closing her eyes, she nodded once, giving Fate an understanding nod of her head.

"Fine, I'll let it go. But!" She leaned forward again and placed her index finger on her friend's nose. "You don't need to suffer because of it! Now finish your breakfast or I'll force you to eat it."

Fate laughed at the thought. Knowing Nanoha, she knew the brunette would follow through on it without hesitation. As much as she would have liked to see the woman to do just that, Vivio was in the room. She sighed and picked up her fork and began to eat her food in earnest; satisfying her friend for the time being. The hetero-chromed daughter of theirs smiled and dug back into her own breakfast; even going so far as to eating the peppers without a fuss if it kept them happy.

"_**Master, the time is 08:40."**_

"Eh?!" Glancing down at her watch, Nanoha dropped her fork and went straight into panic mode. "EWHAA? Oh no! I'm late for the ceremony!"

Nanoha rushed out of the room with Raising Heart right behind her frantic master.

"_**Master!"**_

* * *

In the medical ward, Signum and Vita were finishing their morning check up routine with Shamal. The teal green haired woman fussed incessantly over Vita as usual. The little Wolkenritter shrugged her shoulders as she finished donning her TSAB uniform. Waving the peer's concern off, she marched out of the room with Graf Eisen in hand. It was almost time for her to rejoin Nanoha for the morning's training sessions with all the new mage recruits. Looking down at Levantine in her palm, she shook her head of the thoughts running through her mind. A gentle hand on her shoulder told her Shamal had taken notice of her mood.

"You had the dream again didn't you?"

"It was more detailed this time. I remembered his last words to me before the transition ceremony. Shamal . . . do you remember his last words to you? He did speak with all of us separately."

Shamal placed a hand to her chin in thought. She had been the final one he had spoken to all those years ago. Part of her recalled how she'd seen a rare emotion in his eyes that night. Regret.

"He told me to watch over everyone and not to push myself too hard. He always was concerned as I never was a frontlines fighter like you or Vita, or even Zafira. He even worried about the first Reinforce and her well being."

Signum nodded and got up from the bedside. Putting on her coat, she finished straightening her tie before walking toward the door.

"I see."

Exiting, she saw Erio standing with Cairo and her dragon. Sighing with a small smile, she nodded in their direction. He hadn't stopped sparring with her on the rare occasion that they visited from the special wildlife habitat station they'd been reassigned too. Part of her was beginning to truly enjoy the exercises. He learned extraordinarily fast though she always held back her trump moves. Particularly the Hiryu Issen and Karyu Issen which she had developed under Omega's tutelage back then. After she garnered the ability to perform Union with Agito, she made sure never to use Karyu Issen, as her fiery powers had suddenly experienced a permanent power up from their first battle as one unit.

Even sparring with Fate on the rare occasion saw Signum holding back her fire based powers due to the inexplicable increase. Shamal hadn't been quite able to figure it out either, but didn't see any harmful repercussions of the boost. Hayate and Rein Zwei hadn't noticed any irregularities either, and so, life continued as normal.

"Good morning Sub Commander Signum."

"Please, it's just Signum Erio. You're technically not on duty are you?"

The young boy had grown as had Cairo. The two of them were blooming much like Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate had during that time in their lives. Subaru was now an official Striker for the TSAB and was frequently on call saving innocent lives or doing this or that around Midchilda. Meanwhile, Teana had moved up and onward to become a Enforcer team leader and headed up her own squad. Rather, more accurately, would be selecting her squad from the next graduating class of trainees being taught by Nanoha.

"Yes ma'am. Is this a bad time to ask for a training bout?"

"Unfortunately yes, Teana is about to select her remaining members for her four man cell of Enforcers today at the graduation. Would you like to join me?"

The two young TSAB members looked at each other with a slight measure of apprehension.

"Is that allowed?"

Allowing herself a small grin, she nodded and the two youngsters eagerly joined her in walking to the graduation grounds. Approaching the location, they noticed a winded Nanoha undoing her Barrier Jacket's Sacred Mode. Returning to her instructor uniform, the group grinned.

"Flight and Combat Instructor Takamachi late for an official ceremony? Sign of the times Nanoha."

The brunette puffed her cheeks out and waved her hands side to side.

"I got distracted."

"_**Master, it's time."**_

Smoothing her expression over, Nanoha made note of Erio and Cairo.

"You two can follow us out. Fate and Hayate aren't able to make it."

Nodding, they joined the two in walking out to the center of the stage. Nanoha's class this time was unusually large. Vita had asked Signum to assist due to the unruly size. Teana was also present off to the side. The three of them stopped at their respective seats alongside Vita as Nanoha made her way to the podium. She beamed at her class.

"Everyone, this is a special day for you all . . ."

* * *

High up above the processions a lone individual with gray cloak wearing a worn emblem with burnt portions watched with a feeling akin to disgust.

"Look at them, happily becoming pawns to a rotten and fetid system. Give them a wakeup call, but don't kill them. Scaring them half to death is more than enough for now."

The three individuals took their combat posts.

"My friend, stay here with Tigra. I'll go. You've yet to recover all your powers unlike us."

"Very well Astra. My apologies, you have to do double the work."

Tigra looked at him with a small smile.

"It's alright; you've got more complex abilities than the two of us do. It's only natural that you're not up to snuff yet. I think we can handle an instructor, her helpers and a flock of greenhorns."

"Don't be too sure of yourself, I think I recognize two of them down there."

Looking down at the group down below, Tigra activated her device. Her wristband elongated and shifted until the great bow was fully deployed. She herself stood at five-eight and the bow was a massive eighty inches; making it just shy of seven feet.

"Verhöckern Sie Flügel (Hawk Wing)."

"_**Jawohl. Heckenschütze Modus (Sniper Mode)."**_

Around her eyes a transparent crimson set of shades projected targeting data and gave her a close up view of the stage in detail. The instructor speaking didn't seem all that threatening, in fact she appeared more motherly than a harsh combat instructor. Granted that also had the possibility of a fierce fighter should she feel her loved ones were in danger. She made note to tread carefully with that one. The others surprised her, they were so young.

"They deploy such young people to combat units. Is that wise? One of them even looks like she's . . . Mein Got!"

"What?" The two men looked at Tigra in surprise. It was rare to hear her swear.

"Link with me, I think this just got personal."

They strengthened their bonds until they were able to see what Tigra was able to. The images her mind projected made the third member's mouth dry out. Clenching a fist, he glared.

"Astra. Change of plans my friend."

"I know, Tigra, we go on your shot."

"Flugel."

"_**Engelhaftes Gesetz (Seraphic Law)."**_

* * *

Down below Nanoha was about ready to present her first graduates when Raising Heart rose up above her. Curious, she looked up above her device before setting up her Barrier Jacket out of reflex.

"_**Round Shield."**_

The pink lattice work of runes enlarged and engulfed the grounds before a column of bright energy slammed into the shielding magic. Screams echoed as graduates flinched away from the magical assault. Signum and Vita stood, their devices activating their Armor.

"_**Eingefetteten Blitz (Greased Blitz)!"**_

The centermost group of students went flying as a neon blue flash of energy crashed through the lapse in the Round Shield as the bombardment attack faded out. In the center of the aftermath, the single figure that appeared glanced about him as a few of the mage graduates drew their staves against him. Lifting his sword to his face, he kissed the cross guard.

"Grimhrist."

"_**Ja?"**_

"Combat Level 3."

"_**Understood."**_

* * *

On the stage, Vita recognized the jeweled Intelligence Device with shock. Signum also grit her teeth at the man's presence. He was a trusted knight of the King of Belka. Astra Bedivere the Knight of Merlin as some called him for his association with the arch mage of times past. He was a master of magic yet commanded considerable skill with his blade. Vita drew Graf Eisen.

"Don't fight him!"

"You have a different problem Iron Knight Vita."

The red head spun to see a short hafted axe flying at her from above. Graf Eisen projected his surrounding shield around her without waiting for her command.

"_**Panzer Schild!"**_

The weapon collided with her defensive measure with a shower of sparks and the shrieking of metal. The weapon recoiled from the impact and the man spun. Erio and Caro cheered only to gasp as the axe disappeared into thin air only to be replaced with a warhammer with a long haft section which he gripped with both hands.

"_**Hammer Smasher."**_

The bludgeoning weapon smashed into her shields and the red barrier cracked, then shattered and sent the small knight flying past Nanoha, who was trying to dodge shots from above while returning fire with her Crossfire Shoot. Signum brought Levantine to bear and charged. The weapon ejected two cartridges and sheathed itself in flames as she brought the weapon up in a cleaving rising slash.

"Shiden Issen!"

"Drache Blitz (Dragon Flash)!"

Two blades locked and a pillar of fire from the two shot into the air several feet before dissipating, leaving sparking, naked blades combating for superiority. Signum looked her opponent in the eye and swallowed a bitter feeling. This was the last situation she ever wanted to find herself in. The hammer was gone, now a long sword rested in his hands.

"Master Omega."

"This is disheartening . . . Signum."

Flipping their lock in a circle, they disengaged, each of them sliding back away from the other before setting themselves into combat ready stances again. The pink haired woman noticed out of the corner of her eye that Astra was merely playing around with the graduates that were really trying to fight him. Vita shakily stood from her destroyed landing spot several meters away. The girl was using Eisen like a crutch. Rapidly approaching footfalls made her tense.

"Don't come any closer! Go to Vita!"

"But Signum!" The voice was coming from Teana. Judging from the number of footsteps that stopped Erio and Caro were also with her.

"But nothing Teana. He's too much for you three even working together! Help Vita . . . I have . . . I have a feeling he wants to speak to me."

The group looked to Vita, then to Signum and back at the mysterious attacker. Erio already had Strada and his Barrier Jacket out and ready.

"Signum!"

"No Erio! If you tried to help and got hurt I could never forgive myself. Fate care's about you too much, I can't do that to her. Please check on Vita."

"What about you?!"

Her grip tightened on Levantine. Sheathing the weapon, she brought the covered weapon over and behind her back. The triangular magic emblem of Belkan magic formed under her feet. Erio and the others flinched. They'd never seen the technique she was about to use, but Fate had told them about it. The thought of her using the Hiryu Issen without building up to it was foreboding about the opponent she faced.

"The Hiryu Issen so soon Signum? Getting a bit excited are we? Very well."

The long sword disappeared and was replaced by a bastard sword that he raised to the sky. Magical energy began to gather in the weapon and shine pure white. A silver Belkan triangle formed beneath him. Teana's eyes grew wide.

"He's a Belkan Knight?!"

"N-not just any knight." The trio looked to Vita who stood on wobbly legs with a ticked expression. "He's one of the exclusive Knights. We Wolkenritter once served under him."

Realization of Signum's earlier warning rang in Erio and the other's minds as they watched her unleash the Hiryu Issen. Just as the attack of Levantine was about to make contact, the man brought his sword down and a bright, blinding flash shot from the blade like a crescent wave. The energy rushed through her strike, batting aside the chain link blade whip and colliding with her Panzer Geist. The energy split as it rushed around her. The resulting aftermath was a pair of five foot deep chasms on either side of her.

"_**Halbmond Blitz (Crescent Flash)."**_

"Yeah! She's alright!"

The man released his sword to the air and clapped slowly. He wore a small smile of satisfaction. Erio and Caro wore confused looks. Vita swallowed roughly as she recognized his expression. He was pleased. It'd been awhile since she'd seen that.

"I'm impressed Signum. That used to drop you to one knee. You've improved quite a bit. You have as well Levantine. That strike nearly connected before I could fire my attack."

"_**Danke."**_

The sword reappeared and the man took it in both hands before setting himself. Signum did the same and Erio noticed she'd lowered herself to the same stance. He tightened the grip on Strada and the spear echoed.

"_**He is powerful; multiple magical signatures surround the opponent."**_

Erio was about to ask what he meant when the man lunged at the same instant as the Sword Knight. Teana took the opportunity with the swordsman busy to check on the students. What she saw both horrified and pleased her. Three individuals were still standing a girl and two guys. The girl was an obvious mage and the guys were obviously more like Enforcers than true pure mages like Hayate. However, all the rest were down for the count. None of them appeared too seriously injured, though they were all obviously exhausted to unhealthy levels. The man wore a half cloak over his left shoulder and kept his form perfect. His cloths were still pristine.

"You three disengage! You can't take him!"

Raising her Cross Mirage with dual gunner mode active, she fired twice.

"_**Shoot Barrel: Barret F."**_

The homing shots zoomed toward the man who avoided them with ease. As the shots curved around to reorient themselves, she readied her next course of action. The two barrels fired bursts of energy.

"_**Crossfire Shoot!"**_

The spheres of the energy barrage jetted toward Astra, who took to the air upon seeing the barrage of fire. The projectiles arced upward to chase him as the previous two shots tracked him down like hungry hounds.

"A homing shooter type? Not bad at all for one so young."

The sudden illumination of the sky with bright pink energy drew everyone's attention as a piercing voice broke the air.

"Starlight Breaker!"

"_**Roger! Starlight Breaker."**_

The massive release of energy made the two Belkan Knights' jaws drop. That's when the Knight of Merlin noticed several cylindrical objects falling from the blue and white instructor.

'_Tigra!'_

'_I'll be alright, she missed me, but I think it's time to retreat.'_

'_Astra, Tigra, take the master and go! I'll serve as the distraction.'_

From her place in the air, Tigra homed in on his signal and glared in his direction though she knew he couldn't see her.

'_You're crazy, you're not even at half power right now. They're obviously using a finished cartridge system and you don't even have it.'_

'_I don't need it. Get going Tigra, that white witch is getting ready with another shot.'_

Sighing, she turned to their new liege.

"Master, we have to retreat, there's been an unexpected development below."

The man nodded and proceeded to teleport out. The archer followed shortly after Astra arrived at her side after evading Teana's barrage and destroying her Barret F. shots. Signum had obviously caught part of their telepathic communication by his facial expressions because she pressed her attack, forcing her opponent to evade rather than defend.

Landing opposite of each other on the side of a building, he took a deep breath. Even though he wasn't at half full capacity, he'd still managed to make Signum work for her strikes. He'd grown rusty, or she'd improved even more than he'd thought she had since the Judas Rebellion.

"Signum, why are you with the TSAB? What have they done to earn your loyalty?"

"Omega . . . We have a new mistress. She is an officer in their ranks."

Omega thought on that for a moment before sheathing his weapon and it disappeared. Signum still kept her distance, knowing he could pull a weapon from anywhere. She also sensed that he'd only recently reawakened, his Halbmond Blitz didn't have anywhere near the bite it did at his prime.

'_That still doesn't make him weak in any way. He's fighting on experience rather than ability at the moment since he isn't fully awakened.'_

'_Signum!'_

"Nanoha?!"

The pink haired swordswoman looked to see Nanoha prepping a shot at Omega.

"Divine . . . Buster!"

The powerful lance of energy flew true. The assault was stopped short by an unseen barrier in front of the Belkan. He frowned a bit seeing cracks develop through his latticework. Stepping aside, the energy broke through, barreling past him and through the building they were on.

"That kind of assault . . ." His eyes narrowed at Nanoha. Signum gripped Levantine as he suddenly disappeared from view entirely. Particles of magical traces floated by her.

"Nanoha!" Attention turned to the brunette as he suddenly materialized behind her with the bastard sword readied. "Behind you!!"

"What?" Nanoha turned only to be grabbed by the collar. A look of concern surprised her.

"That shooting skill of yours is too much on your body. You'll kill yourself at this rate. That being said . . ." He lifted the point to her mid-section. Runic glyphs surrounded the tip of the blade before pressing through her Barrier Jacket. "This is the only thing that I can do."

Nanoha felt her body go numb and her eyes dilated before he released her. Her limp form fell to the ground and the last thing she heard was Vita screaming her name before she blacked out. Above her, Omega teleported out of the area to meet up with his allies.

* * *

Back at their home, Vivio was watching TV as Fate was finally getting to the dishes. Reaching for Nanoha's mug, the handle cracked and broke off the body. The ceramic dish fell to the gound and shattered. Fate looked off in the direction of the ceremony grounds and felt a cold wind go through her gut.

Just then, Vivio came in with tears in her heterochrome eyes.

"Fate-mama, Fate-mama! Nanoha-mama is . . . Nanoha-mama is!"

Fate rushed to the girl with a hug before hearing the news on the television.

_"This just in, the 134th Graduation Ceremony of TSAB Mage graduates has come under unpredicted assault by three individuals today. The reports indicate that the entire class save three of the graduates were incapacitateded by a single member of this mysterious trio. Combat Instructor and Mage Ace Nanoha Takamachi dueled with their long range specialist to a standstill before the two retreated. The last member who was engaged with combat assistant instructor, Second Lieutenant Signum then switched targets to Takamachi before performing some kind of Ancient Belka type magic on her. Her status is still unknown to us at this time."_

Fate clutched the child to her and began crying in concern along with her adopted daughter.

_'Nanoha . . . Nanoha-chan! NANOHA!'_

She felt her world crashing as Nanoha didn't respond to any of her telepathic messages.

* * *

**Well, there goes graduation . . .**

**Just what has Omega done?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lyrical Nanoha: Pride of Belka**

**Disclaimer: Nanoha isn't mine.**

**Many references and twists are made to what people probably recognize as King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Keep a look out for other references to other tales and legends.**

**Chapter 3: Signum's Plea**

The light from his teleport spell faded to leave empty sky. Vita propped Nanoha's head on her lap as she silently beat herself about letting the mage get into trouble again. Signum walked over in somber silence. Facing off against Omega in duels used to be her greatest pleasure, but now as apparent adversaries, it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew he had only recently reawakened by the power of his Halbmond Blitz. She had also noticed he held reservations about fully engaging her.

"What are you trying to do Commander?"

"Signum?" Turning, Teana gave her a concerned look. Erio and Caro also stood with similar looks. Letting Levantine revert to its pendant mode, she sighed and knelt beside Nanoha. Grasping her Barrier Jacket, she looked to Raising Heart. The Jacket dispelled and Signum went about opening her uniform top. Erio looked away in panic and began to turn red. Caro blushed and turned to the side.

Underneath the woman's uniform shirt lay an intricate array of glyphs, runes, and sigils. They glowed white and ultraviolet black. Signum recognized the spell and jerked back; yanking Vita away in the process. The little Iron Knight protested and flailed.

"Signum! What are you doing! Let go!"

"There's nothing we can do. Levantine!"

"_**Jawohl." **_The fire sword pulsated and hovered over the unconscious woman. The familiar violet aura that was her Panzer Geist defensive power surrounded the brunette. The surprise came when Nanoha lifted off the ground and began to glow inside. The group tensed. Signum motioned for them to stay still as the aura surrounded the mage and began to shrink.

"What's going on? What's happening to Nanoha?!"

"The Temperance Seal spell."

The cluster of Enforcers and Strikers looked to her with a bit of confusion. Vita suddenly got quiet and less anxious. Caro, as the supporter, had never heard of such a thing, and voiced her question.

"What's a Temperance Seal?"

"Just watch, you're about to see."

Nanoha continued to shrink, and shrink until there was nothing but an orb just a fraction smaller than Raising Heart. Still held within the protective bubble of Levantine's power, the light glowed pink, save for the traces of the spells sigils rotating around it. Teana took a tentative step forward and swallowed apprehensively.

"Is that . . . what I think it is?" Signum gave her a sidelong glance before nodding affirmatively.

"Yes Teana, you assume correctly. That is Nanoha's Linker Core."

The Sword Knight knew in the back of her mind that the mage Fate and everyone cared about so much was now on her own. She didn't know how Vivio or Fate would react to this revelation. She also knew it wasn't permanent, but with the recent events and especially the obvious hostile intentions of their attackers, it may be too late when the effect wore off. If the spell wore off, there was no telling what would happen.

"Omega's Temperance Seal is a unique spell among all mages. It seals people with great magical power inside their Linker Cores. Those who break free before the spell wears off have garnered a great understanding of themselves and individuals and some like the first Mistress of the Night Sky, gained power unimaginable. He even placed himself under the spell at one time."

"If that's the case then why bother with Nanoha?"

"Think back on the Divine Buster she fired at him. That spell has always put her under a lot of strain and she's been using it since she was nine."

Erio quirked an eyebrow.

"He was able to tell that from her just shooting at him?"

The pink sword master frowned and wondered how to proceed.

"He blocked part of the strike. Though it did break through his barrier, he can tell a lot from being attacked and the force of the blow against his defenses. He was always very analytical of his adversaries."

"W-what happens if they don't break free before the spell wears off?" Caro's tiny voice made them freeze. A cold feeling passed over each of them as Signum looked at the Linker Core before them. She struggled to make sense of it all.

"He's never told anyone. Only he knows."

* * *

Somewhere far away, the trio was met by Omega as he teleported in. Astra walked up to him and gave him a questioning glance.

"No pursuit?"

"None. I ensured that they wouldn't have time to. However, I have a question for you, our current master. What exactly happened back then? The TSAB harbors and employs the former Knights of Belka. I would clear your side of the story now before things become dangerously confusing."

The man tapped the tip of Excaliber's scabbard on the floor.

"You really wish to know? Very well. Listen carefully and judge for yourselves."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the TSAB medical wards, the cluster of mages around the glowing Linker Core wore differing emotions across their faces. Fate held a strained look between anger and abject worry. Vivio held onto her godmother's legs while crying silently. Chrono and Yuno held looks of frustration, though Yuno was also curious about just what kind of spell held Nanoha in her current state. Hayate and Reinforce Zwei were just outside the door speaking to Signum and Vita. Zafira and Shamal were also present. Rein sat on Hayate's shoulder as Agito sat on Signum's.

"So you all think that the Lost Logia to the Belkan King is in the possession of a malicious person?"

"Yes. His Majesty's sword Excaliber can be the only explanation for those three knights to reappear."

Hayate nodded beginning to understand. This was shaping up to be a similar incident that had gotten Fate and Nanoha into her life, yet Nanoha was no longer with them, well, not in the way that would benefit them anyway.

Fate came out of the room with Vivio in her arms. She gave Signum a questioning glance and the swordswoman got the message. They would speak in greater detail about this that night. Yuuno remained behind in the room, analyzing the spell with fevered determination. Chrono gave the group of women a neutral gaze and nodded, bidding them good night. No doubt he wasn't looking forward to the paper work that was about to hit him.

"Signum."

"Yes Fate?"

"I have Arf sniffing around the grounds for any traces of his magic aura. Can you or any of the Wolkenritter help her? Vivio needs to sleep."

Zafira stepped forward before anyone could speak and nodded to the blonde Enforcer. Walking to the exit, Fate smiled at the Guardian. Everyone had a feeling the two of them were closer than they wanted to let on. She then looked seriously at them.

"How powerful is he?"

The rest of the Belkans looked at each other worriedly and sighed. They all had considered him a teacher at one point. The exception was Shamal, but even she knew his prowess. They all looked to her at the same time and spoke simultaneously.

"Very."

* * *

At the ruined ceremonial grounds, Arf was in her child form. Searching around for magical remnants from the battle, she could feel many residual points from Signum, Nanoha, Teana, and the others that had gone offensive or defensive. However, there was always one point that seemed strong, unbearably so, then suddenly disappeared and reappeared elsewhere. This had gone on for the better part of an hour. Finally having had enough magical "Chase the Demon", the dog familiar stamped her foot and focused on the energy.

"I've had it with you! Chain Bind!"

Throwing out her binding spell, the magical energy fluxed and jerked back. It dodged the first two only to be caught by her flanking chains. The object trembled as it struggled against the spells containing nature. Arf frowned. She had been expecting a person or animal, not an inanimate object.

"What is it?"

The familiar woman slowly approached her caught prey. It was transparent, though from the rough outline created wherever the chains held fast, it had definite form.

"Wow, a cloaking spell? It's a . . . a . . ." The object in her spell stopped trembling and resisting, making her tense and stay her ground. Her chains shifted and the change prompted her to throw herself to the side as they shot toward her. The chains held fast even though the caught magical source pierced the ground she had been occupying a few moments ago. Swallowing, Arf strengthened her spell.

"A weapon acting on its own? I've never seen something quite like it. Is it an Intelligent Device?"

"_**Release me."**_

"Huh?"

The cloaking faded to reveal a sword with a double-edged blade. The hand guard was styled after a pair of angel's wings. The handle was meant for a two handed grip and the pommel held a meter long sash of some expensive looking material. The sword remained in the ground yet pulsated.

"_**Release me . . . please."**_

"Do you have a name like other Devices?"

" _**. . . . . . . . . I am only part of a whole . . .."**_

The device's answer confused her. Not convinced that the weapon wouldn't lash out at her upon dispelling her bind, Arf backed away several more feet. The weapon remained where it was in the ground.

"That's one of his weapons."

"Huh? Zafira?"

The Guardian landed behind Arf with a serious expression.

"That's one of the weapons from his Intelligent Device."

"One? It's a Device that has more than a single part?"

The Guardian nodded and took a step forward. The blade leapt from the ground, slashing despite it restrictive binds. Jumping back Arf and Zafira took up battle stances.

'_Signum, Hayate, Omega left behind one of his independent swords.'_

'_We're on our way, don't do anything risky.'_

'_We'll try.'_

Activating his own binding, he surrounded the sword with extra restrictions.

"What's with this sword Zafira? Why the need for your spells along with mine?"

"If that's the usual spy sword that Omega usually leaves behind, we might not be able to contain it with just us. Yuuno would be a great help at the moment, but he's busy."

The sword pulsated and Arf winced. She hadn't felt a magical force this strong since Nanoha first created the Starlight Breaker spell.

"What's it doing?"

"I don't know, just brace yourself!"

"Zafira . . . it has been a long time has it not?"

He swallowed as he recognized the form that teleported in behind the weapon before them. Robed in white and gold armor and a full cloak surrounding him, he held a bastard sword in his hands.

"It has Omega, though I never imagined we'd meet like this."

Raising the sword to the sky, the man gave him a sad look.

"Indeed . . . Halbmond Blitz!"

Bringing the blade down, the crescent of magical force lashed out, forcing the two to disengage and break their binds on the sword. The sword floated around Omega twice before fading out of sight again. Arf looked at the trail the attack left and gawked.

"That's unreal! There's no way to perform such an advanced attack without some amount of charge up time."

"Now that I've retrieved my blade, Zafira, I have a question for you."

"We have questions of our own."

The trio looked toward the source of the voice as the Wolkenritter and others from the TSAB stepped through Shamal's Klarer Wind warp circles. The Knight of Belka let a slight smile pass across his features before turning to face them full on. Hayate looked at him with determination despite meeting for the first time. He took note from the way the rest of the knights formed up around her that she was the new mistress of the Book. The small girl floating beside her however drew his instant curiosity.

"Sky?"

The way the group tensed and the reactions of confusion from Hayate and Zwei made him narrow his gaze.

"Where is Sky?"

Hayate looked to Signum and Shamal, who gave her downcast looks. Hayate could read their message as Shamal looked slightly at Zwei. The little helper looked back and forth between all of them with an apprehensive look.

"Omega, Sky . . ."

He gripped his hands in a fist. Their sheer uncertainty and lack of an immediate answer told him everything without the need for words. Breathing deeply, he let loose a long sigh.

"Signum. This is the new Mistress?"

The swordswoman nodded and stepped forward.

"Hayate is from Earth."

The information left a stunned expression on the man's face. Covering his face with one of his hands, he started chuckling, building up to a full-fledged cackling laughter. Catching his breath, he grinned at the bewildered group. He'd never heard of many mages coming out of the third planet, but whenever they did, they tended to be extraordinary.

"An Earthling eh? Well then."

A sword materialized in his right hand and the group put up their guard. Holding up a hand, he called for peace.

"Easy now, I've not decided to fight all of you here and now. Signum, this is for you."

He tossed the sword end over end and the blade embedded itself in the ground. It was a single edged blade like Levantine, but without a cartridge system. The sword held smooth, clean lines and a rather simplistic cross guard.

"If you're to guard her as a knight should, I think this blade suits you and Levantine well."

"Why are you giving her another Device?"

Looking to Hayate, Omega smirked.

"To level the playing field if only a bit. I will not face opponents who cannot stand against what is to come. I'd rather fight on equal terms if possible."

Hayate shook a fist and glared at him crossly.

"So that's it? Handicapping us? Showing pity because you used to lead the Wolkenritter? I think you don't realize how strong they've been with me."

The magical pressure around the area increased dramatically as the man grew cross. His eyes changed to a golden hue as he radiated magical force. Rising into the air slightly, he looked down at the brown haired girl.

"Sky really didn't tell you? Two administrative control systems existed in the Book. She was the primary, but I was the fail safe if something ever happened to her. Granted, I've been separated from the Book, but that doesn't mean I can't draw power from it as I used to. You know what that means don't you?"

Hayate crumbled to her knees. She felt weak and could barely breath. True, each of the Wolkenritter took a bit of her magical force much like Arf did for Fate, but that had been before the previous Reinforce had changed the programming. She could feel her power ebbing away from her and into him in vast quantities. The drain died off and the pressure ceased as he planted his feet on the ground again with a serious look.

"I strongly recommend you don't fight me Hayate. I will draw your power from you if need be. It won't cause lasting damage, but in a battle, it could be fatal."

He stopped when Signum and Vita placed themselves between them. Vita glared at him with Graf Eisen in her hands. The look in her blue eyes told him of the respect and loyalty she had for the new mistress. Bringing up her weapon, Vita pointed it at him, shocking the rest of the party.

"If you do that again I'll break you apart regardless of who you are to us. Hayate is like our first mistress. I won't forgive you if you hurt her again!"

Walking over, he brushed past Graf Eisen and lifted a hand. Placing it on Vita's head, he ruffled her hat with a small smile. She hadn't changed judging from her impulsive resolve. That was a good sign. When a gasp escaped Shamal's lips, he looked down to his right to see Signum on one knee beside him with her face kept down. Raising an eyebrow, his eyes widened a fraction.

"What's this?"

"Signum!"

"Join us."

On her head, Vita felt the man flinch as she looked down at her psuedo commander. She'd never Signum debase herself like this. Shaking her head slightly, the red haired knight clenched her teeth.

"Signum, don't do that."

"Silence Vita. I'll repeat myself. Won't you rejoin the Wolkenritter?"

Removing his hand from Vita, Omega knelt on level with the Sword Knight. Staring at the top of her crown for a moment's reflection, he'd only seen her do this once before. Back then had been a different time, a different place. She'd had a passionate heart back then and he could feel that some of that was lost, but slowly creeping its way back into her life. Reaching out, he lifted her face up and looked into her eyes and saw her conflicting emotions.

"You know what would happen should I do such a thing."

"Perhaps not, we are no longer magically bound to the Book as before. I'm not asking you to rejoin the Book, but us. Will you?"

"No."

His curt answer shocked them. Signum flinched, an expression of pain and betrayal crossed her face as his face became void of emotions. He drew his hand from her chin and stepped back.

"So long as you are all associate with the Time Space Administrative Bureau I remain your enemy. I only met with you now for the sake of nostalgia, but the master of Excaliber is clear, the TSAB must reform or fall for its sins twenty years past. A hint to help if you wish for a relatively peaceful end to this rift. Look for the Oracle Incident, though I doubt you'll find much. Forgive me Signum, but some things cannot return to the way they once were."

Pulling away Omega began to prepare his teleportation spell. He wore a face of apology.

"Though I wish they could . . . mein geliebter. Abschied."

The man disappeared from view, leaving behind a shocked Wolkenritter and confused Hayate and Arf. Signum clutched Levantine as she clenched her teeth. Vita looked away, unable to believe what she could see from her angle alone. The Iron Knight was determined to find out just what he'd left them with. Maybe then, he'd join them again. Maybe then, the moisture that fell to the ground from a certain leader's eyes would fall for a different reason.

Shamal had always wondered about Signum's rare showing of emotions even with Hayate and the rest of them. Now though, as she looked at Signum, she couldn't help to understand why she hadn't been so expressive. This was going to be a painful, and personal battle not much unlike Nanoha and Fate's battle for Vivio a few years ago.

"Signum . . ."

* * *

**Mein geliebter. Abschied. (My beloved. Farewell.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lyrical Nanoha: Pride of Belka**

**Disclaimer: Nanoha isn't mine.**

**Author's Notes: Just real quick, this is to help connect the lines in the story.**

**Tigra: **An Excalibur Knight and a master of the bow. Her Device is Verhöckern Sie Flügel (Hawk Wing), which she just calls Flugel. A bow with a double loading Belkan Cartridge system and incredible range and power.

**Astra Bedivere: **Another Excalibur Knight originally holding seat number three out of the 13 Seats. He is the son of the Archmage Merlin and wields the jewelled Device, Grimhrist. He is close friends with Omega and assisted him in creating the Book of the Night Sky.

**Omega Opel: **His Device is called Legion, the heirloom Device of House Opel. He held seat number 13 on the Excalibur Knights during the Judas Rebellion. He once lead the Wolkenritter and holds a close bond with Signum as mentor and close friend. Legion consists of more than one single weapon and no one has ever seen them all. His signature technique is the Halbmond Blitze (Crescent Flash), a concentrated projectile of magical energy that takes the shape of his slashing strike.

**Now on with the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Explanations and Information Pt. 1**

The Hills of Mortalia . . . once a green pasture land known for its beautiful scenery. Now, the hillsides were covered in the dead and dying. Wounded lay everywhere. At the centerline of the battlefield, lay an oddly frozen circle of warriors and mages. The King of Belka leaned heavily on Tigra's shoulder. By her side knelt Astra, the son of Merlin. Astra glared daggers at their opposition. The King was severely wounded when one of their own, Mordred, had betrayed his Majesty, running him through with his spear after stealing Excalibur's sheath, Avalon.

Mordred had been joined by the leader of the rebellion, Judas. The two conspirators were accompanied by many of the King's former allies - now traitors. Tigra herself was also wounded, her bow Flugel, shattered and barely holding on.

"Well, well, his Majesty is on his knee. You've become weak, Sankt Kaiser!"

"The people of the nation will never tolerate your existence after this Judas. Mordred, you will forever be cursed for your treachery this day." The Belkan ruler coughed, spitting up blood with a wheezing voice. Tigra cradled her liege protectively.

"Your Majesty! Don't speak, conserve your strength. We'll retrieve Avalon."

Judas sneered and spat at the knight, earning a wicked glare from Astra.

"It's a little late for that Tigra of the Bow. Mordred, take Avalon and hide it while I finish this." The traitor nodded and began to leave.

Screams from the left flank of Judas drew everyone's attention. The battle still raged, but their little section of the war zone had been frozen until now. Bodies flew all over as something charged the group of Belkans. Tigra took her King and lunged away from the enemy as Astra did the same. Bright, pure white flashes of light pierced through the scores of knights, both friend and foe alike before dispersing just shy of their location. The sight brought all to still silence. Omega stood with blades surrounding him as he carried a woman bridal style toward the King. Tears of dried blood lined golden eyes as he held the woman all present knew. The Queen of Belka. The King choked on his words.

"Beloved . . . no . . ."

The Knight Noble disappeared, reappearing just before him as he knelt reverently before his liege. Gingerly laying her in his arms, he bowed his head to the bloodstained grasses.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, she wouldn't allow me to do anything but reunite the two of you. Forgive me."

"My Love." The King flinched, hearing his wife's voice. Taking her hand in his, her eyes weakly fluttered open. "Ah, there you are."

"Why? Why . . ."

"I love you. Isn't that enough?"

Judas grit his teeth. Had his assassins failed? No, he could see her wounds despite the red shroud the final heir of Opel had carefully wrapped her in. Grasping his sword, he rushed the kneeling man, aiming to skewer him and the woman beyond his form. The sudden blast of magical energy that radiated from his intended target blew him off his feet. Everyone with him was pushed back several feet as the knight turned to face them. Fury pulsated in his eyes.

"Astra," The Mage Knight looked to his friend with concern. Omega was nearly at his limit. The man's magical pulse was flaring like a candle just before it expired. "Take our Lieges away from this blood stained place. I will fell these ingrates. Ever since I felled Bloodbane, I vowed not to go full strength, nor fight to kill if I could come out victorious otherwise. I will break that oath now. For such evil, I will spare no mercy."

Astra swallowed. The only other time that he said that he had ever gone full power was against the demon dragon Bloodbane. Taking up the Queen, he nodded to Tigra, who reluctantly followed suit with the King before flying off as fast as they could in full retreat.

"All those who do not wish to die this day leave this unhallowed land." Omega's words forestalled Judas' command to fire at the retreating knights. Omega flared with power unfettered. "Judas and Mordred. Your corpses shall hang from the castle gates! Your followers shall reap what evil seeds you have sown! Legion!"

The sight that filled their eyes horrified them.

* * *

"Judas!!" Omega bolted upright with a scream. Tigra shrieked as she jerked away from him, falling over the coffee table and on her back. Astra popped his head inside the living room from the kitchen where he was finishing preparinig breakfast. The new master of Excalibur walked in from the patio with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" He looked at Tigra, who had her arms crossed over her chest with her feet in the air as she glared at the ceiling. Omega regained his bearings as he calmed his breathing. Looking to her sprawled figure, he made an apologetic face.

"Sorry Tigra, I didn't know you were there."

The black with violet tipped haired woman sighed and looked to him with understanding as she collected herself off the floor. Proceeding to the kitchen to help Astra, she waved Omega toward the bathroom.

"Wash up, you've been sweating in your sleep."

Apologizing again, he walked down the short hallway to the shower.

"What was that all about?"

The two knights turned to their new master and then to each other. Astra set down the knife he was working with.

"It was a past treachery that ended badly for both sides of the conflict. It still haunts us in turns. Seems last night was Omega's. It's an open wound for us still my liege."

"Please, Edwin will do. I'm not used to the whole caste system. In fact, part of it downright disturbs me."

"Very well Edwin."

"Thank you. I won't ask you to tell me what it was that gave him that nightmare, but who exactly were those two that you all reacted to?"

Astra and Tigra paused in setting the table. They could hear the shower down the hall.

"I think it would be inappropriate to speak on that matter while Omega isn't with us. He knows them best."

Edwin nodded before sitting down at the table. He paused for half a second as he took in all the food spread in front of him.

"Uh, isn't this a bit much for four people?" Tigra sat herself at the table and began serving herself. Looking at Edwin, she shrugged.

"Magic of Excalibur's scale takes a large toll on the user to keep us active. Even our own magic uses up a lot of energy. I don't think this will be too much." Astra sat across from her and fixed himself a full plate of food as well. Chewing a mouthful and swallowing before he spoke again, he motioned down the hall with his fork.

"I would agree. Edwin, you'd better get what you can before Omega gets back from freshening up. He's barely at half his full strength and still went into combat. I'll bet he's ravenous."

Taking that warning to heart, Edwin filled his own plate with a larger portion of food than he normally would eat, suddenly finding himself starving. Half way through his plate, Omega came into the dining room with a pair of black slacks with a simple white t-shirt. His crimson hair was still damp and covered with a towel.

"Astra, I can't believe you all started without me." His comrade gave him a smug look as Tigra glared at him in consternation.

"You're one to talk Omega, if we didn't start before you there'd be nothing left for us." Omega halted for a moment before slowly filling his plate. Eyeing Tigra as he placed a forkfull of food in his mouth, he took his time chewing before swallowing. She kept a devilish grin on her face the entire time.

"You're serious aren't you?" Tigra set her eating utinsils down and leered at him.

"You better believe I am."

Edwin watched as the two knights quieted down and proceeded to eat their fill. He noticed that they each ate in portion to the amount of effort they had put in the fight earlier the previous day. Astra ate the lightest despite taking on so many opponents. Tigra ate a fair share of the meal. After seeing her shootout with the instructor, it made sense. He had seen ten magical cartridges fall from the bow she fired. Her movement speed and her rate of fire was remarkable. She had only really hesitated after barely avoiding that killer magical blast that the TASB Instructor had fired. He made a mental note to ask Omega what happened after they teleported out.

Edwin swallowed another helping of food before flinching at Omega. He wasn't a noisy eater, in fact he was rather quiet, but somehow, he was on his third helping of breakfast. Glancing at Astra, the man smirked and shrugged, physically telling him, "I told you so."

_'Then again, that exchange of blows with that swordswoman was pretty intense. I felt waves of power leave me. I guess Excalibur is the medium from which they gain most of their power. How did the King of Belka command thirteen knights like this?'_

"Omega." The man paused with a slice of toast halfway to his lips.

"Yes?" He set down his food to give Edwin his full attention.

"I asked Tigra and Astra about it, but they insisted that you be present. Who were the two that you fought with? Also, what did you do to the mage that exchanged fire with Tigra?"

Omega took a deep breath and drank his entire glass of juice before leaning back in his chair.

"The small knight in red was Iron Knight Vita. Her device is Graf Eisen, the Iron Baron. She's a front lines destroyer, specializing in shield and barrier breaking. Most of the time she can be rough around the edges, but she has a good heart most of the time. The one in pink and white armor is the Sword Knight Signum and she wields the Demonic Flame Blade Levantine. She is the current commander of the Wolkenritter. They are the Guardian Knights in charge of protecting the mistress of The Book of the Night Sky."

Edwin sat straighter at that piece of information. He had heard of the spell tome of the Queen of Belka and could never find it whenever he came across a lead. This threw a huge wrench into the works. His research on Excalibur had revealed to him that the sword was useless against the wielder of the Book. It was a fail safe in case the King ever lost himself and turned on his beloved wife. Granted, that was only if Excalibur were brought to bear against the Book of the Night Sky in direct confrontation, but if the current mistress were to find that out, all his plans could be put down in an instant.

_'The Knights of both items can still fight each other though. So long as I never directly oppose the person controlling the Book I should be okay.'_

"How often did you associate with them? You all being the King's personal guards and they were the Queen's guard, both of your groups must have interacted with one another."

All three of them sighed, surprising Edwin.

"Omega and I organized and created the Book of the Night Sky and the Wolkenritter with His Majesty's permission." Edwin dropped his fork at Astra's words. "We know that Excalibur will cease its functions if you fight the current Mistress of the Night Sky directly. I know more about Excalibur and the Book than you realize. I was Merlin's son after all. However, concerning the members of the Wolkenritter, you'd best listen to Omega, as he trained most of them."

All eyes turned to the man as he looked to the ceiling.

"I trained Signum and Vita specifically to protect her Majesty the Queen. Signum adapted my general swordplay perfectly and mastered her own style swiftly without my help. Tigra taught her a bit of archery when she complained that wielding the sword left her with no long range means of attacking or defending. Vita was one who I helped polish her skills. Though she learned on her own, she based it very loosely around the general polearm combat techniques unique to Belka. Shamal is the rear lines supporter with the ring Klarer Wind. The Knight of the Lake for her ability to heal and provide logistic support in addition to capture or spy at long distances. Zafira is the guardian familiar to protect her."

"I was proud of them, and for a short, but pleasant time, I commanded them as the Commander of the Queen's Guard, the Wolkenritter." Omega's facial expression hardened as he glared at the table. "But that was all before the Judas Rebellion."

Edwin nodded, beginning to piece together all of the details. He had read about the Judas Rebellion in lost records he had found on Belka's home world. The civil war had been brutal and violent, with few superior warriors and mages gradually losing ground to the rebel nobility who had grown discontent with the King's pacifist reign.

"Changing the subject, what of the female instructor? What did you do before you followed us?"

Omega took his time fixing himself another plate of food. Tigra, though she'd been teasing him for his appetite, raised a hand in concern.

"Hey, Omega, I know you can eat a lot, but you're not this hungry are you?"

Looking at her just before sticking a fork full of pancakes in his mouth, he frowned.

"I used the Temperance Seal on the instructor."

Astra shot up from his chair and slammed his hands on either side of his plate, making everything on the table shake. Tigra slapped herself in the forehead as Edwin looked back and forth between the three Knights in utter confusion.

"What's a Temperance Seal? Is it really that serious?"

Astra sat back in his chair and suddenly appeared very tired. Reaching out, he took his plate and half filled it before silently eating while muttering under his breath. Tigra on the other hand shook her head and took her plate from the table back into the kitchen, signifying that she was done eating. Edwin was beginning to wonder just what he had gotten himself into. After a moment of awkward silence with Omega finishing his food, he spoke up.

"The Temperance Seal is a ritual magic spell that is known only to those of the House of Opel." Edwin had a feeling that this explanation would take a while, so he leaned back in his chair to hear it out.

* * *

* * *

Fate sat at a table with Arf and Vivio as they finished their breakfast. Well, Vivio was finishing her omelette as Arf finished her meat. The TASB Enforcer replayed the video of Omega engaging Vita and Signum at the graduation grounds over again. She wondered about the different Devices he switched out to and where they were coming from. Looking at the other two attackers, she could tell by the third replay that only the one called Omega was really putting serious effort into his fight. She didn't even notice the door open to the cafeteria until Vivio spoke up.

"Signum! Can you join us?" The Sword Knight smiled lightly and nodded before taking a seat.

"Shouldn't you be in classes right now?" Vivio nodded, but then looked to Fate with a small glance.

"Yes, but after the Headmaster heard the news, they excused me until Nanoha-mama recovers."

Signum nodded. Nanoha was a generally well known person within certain circles in Mid Childa. Turning to face Fate, she noticed the screens she was looking at. Agito popped out from under her ponytail and waved at the little reincarnation of the King. Vivio smiled at the fire sprite. Normally Agito was mischievous and spirited, but today she was behaving herself. Truth be told, she felt partially guilty for not being there to help Signum the day before. When she apologized, Signum and shaken her head, mentioning that she felt that even with Agito, she doubted she could defeat Omega, much less two other Knights of the Round. Her comment had made Agito worry.

"Is this about Omega?" Signum nodded and the group got quiet. Fate turned to Vivio and Arf. "Vivio, could you and Arf leave us for just a bit?"

The girl shook he head firmly. Her eyes were determined as she spoke.

"No Fate-mama. I want to know too. You'll be fighting him right? I don't want something to happen to you too Fate-mama." Fate felt her determination in keeping Vivio out of it slip. Part of her was truly touched at her concern, yet another bit of her was shocked that she was comprehending so much so quick. As much as she wanted to, the instincts inside her told her to remove Vivio and try to make it up to her later.

"Testarossa, I think Vivio should hear this as well. It does have to do with her too, though Omega has yet to find out about her." Fate was about to protest when she remembered who exactly Vivio was. Quietly accepting that fact once again, she nodded toward Signum to start talking. Seeing that she was being allowed to stay, Vivio leaned toward the table a bit.

"First of all, Omega is the sole remaining member of House Opel. They were a pillar of Belka's aristocracy. So much so that our kings of that era may very well have been completely different if they weren't there."

Fate slowly took in the information. She already figured he was a pretty powerful person, but to know that it wasn't just magical, but political as well told her a bit of his mindset.

"He slew a demonic dragon on his own in order to retrieve the King's late son's sword," She held up Levantine in its pendant form. "Levantine."

Arf's tail and ears twitched as her eyes grew wide.

"Wait, Levantine's a royal sword? Why do you have it Signum?"

"I'm getting to that part Arf. When he returned, there was a lot of speculation because House Opel - at least to the public eye - had been banished. The reality was that they had received secret orders to hunt down the dragon Bloodbane, who had swallowed the sword, and retrieve the sword after slaying him. It cost them nearly the entire lineage."

Fate pinched herself mentally. He had lead a harsh life by the sounds of it.

"After the truth was revealed and he was officially reinstated, he revealed news privately to the King and Queen that we would be in for dark times and insisted on creating a personal guard for the Queen at all times. At that time he was a Knight of Round, the King's personal guard. When his Majesty permitted him to do so, he worked alongside the son of Merlin, Astra Bedivere to create three guardians and one primary controller. He would later integrate himself into the programs as well to serve as the command system. The last member was chosen by him when after he witnessed her fight off bandits attacking her family."

The group of listeners looked at Signum in concern. The sad nostalgia that crossed her features seemed so misplaced. They all knew she could show emotions, but this kind of expression was unusual.

"The final member was me." Fate frowned realizing the emphasis Signum put to herself. Arf sat a bit straighter.

"So he was the creator of the Wolkenritter and the Book of the Night Sky?" Signum looked to Fate thoughtfully.

"Of the Wolkenritter, yes. The Book of the Night Sky, not really. He did think up the original plan for it, but Astra was the one who created the main core of the system. He left Omega to fill in the Guardians. Omega was our commander back then, even though our ultimate oaths were to the Queen."

Vivio, quirked an eyebrow before raising her hand as if she was in class. The older women all looked to her.

"Wait, you said he created everyone, but chose you?"

Signum could only nod.

"Bandits attacked my family while we were travelling. They were about to end our lives when something inside me snapped. The next thing I remembered was Omega removing the broken blade from my hands and taking me into a sheltering embrace. I don't think I quite realized what I had done until several days later."

Some of the anger that Fate had inside her melted away.

_'I don't think I can fight someone like this. He's nothing at all like I imagined, and hearing it from Signum only makes it worse. She's not one to lie and I can tell that she cares for him. So why is he doing this? Who's behind it all? I hope Hayate and Rein are having better luck than I am finding out what he was talking about with that incident twenty years ago.'_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the huge wait. But the economy's sucking all over right now. Work's tight and money's tight, so chapters may be far and few between, but they're there! Thanks and review!**

**Don't miss the Manga: Lyrical Nanoha ViviD, and the Fourth Season of Mahou Shoujo Lyrcial Nanoha Force. Currently in manga format, though it'll hit anime soon enough. For those of you reading, this takes place before Force and ViviD.**

**Sneak Peak at Next Chapter:**

**Nanoha comes to inside the Temperance Seal. Why is she back in Japan, and why is the city destroyed? Will she be able to withstand the trials of the Temperance Seal? What will the White Devil do when she finds that everything she holds dear has been ripped away from her? Find out next time on Belkan Pride.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Belkan Pride**

**Disclaimer: MSLN isn't mine.**

**Author's Notes: A little more information for all you readers out there. **

**Tigra: **Mage Type; Mid - Long Range Shooter, Power Class: AAA

**Astra Bedivere: **Mage Type; Short - Mid Range Mage Knight, Power Class: S

**Omega Opel: **Mage Type; Unknown, Power Class: Lost Logia . . . Unknown

**Chapter 5: First Clash**

Tigra and Omega stood in the forests to the west of the research facility as the sun set in the horizon. The archer could see three possible entrances to the main building that they could get to with relative ease and stealth. Omega's armor was white with gold and highlights of purple. In a sheath held in his left hand, rested a long sword with a bladed cross guard. Linking with Tigra, he could see the entrances that she picked out. Watching how the patrols worked a quarter hour, he glanced her way and nodded once. Counting down with his fingers, he shot forward when he reached zero. Tigra began setting herself up a perimeter around the area to cover him on his way in and out.

"I'm almost there Tigra. Let me know when reinforcements start showing up."

From her position in the woods, she frowned at his communication.

"Don't you mean if?" A chuckle over his magical link irked her.

_"I mean when. This is a military Research and Development Facility. There's security everywhere here."_

"Okay, but be careful. I'll be waiting."

As he got closer to the building, alarms began to sound as mages posted around the area began firing bolts of magical force his direction. Evading most of them simply by dropping to the treeline, he had to respect the defenses.

"They're well trained and their pattern is well organized, but they're following a textbook. Their reactions to my moves are too slow and predictable.'

Bursting through the outer perimeter, he smashed through the gates and immediatly threw a barrier around himself as he took stock of the surrounding forces. Mages began poured magical force into his barrier. Non-combantants were being evacuated to the south and north by other mages who weren't firing at him. Moving his hand to point at one mage, he smiled oddly.

"Sorry about this. You're only doing your job, but I have mine as well."

In the distance Tigra sighed as she watched him begin to work. True, neither she or Omega were well suited to the infiltration role, but he didn't have to just barge in.

"No wonder he told me to watch out for reinforcements, they'll be on top of us in no time because of that entrance of his."

* * *

"Oooh! This looks delicious!" Subaru Nakajima eyed her ice cream cone eagerly as Ginga Nakajima ordered hers from the vendor. They had managed to snag a day off from work at the same time and were spending the day together in town. Sitting on the bench, Subaru practically inhaled the first scoop off the top of the cone. Savoring the cool treat, she let loose a content sigh as her breath turned to visible steam when she exhaled. Her elder sister sat down on the bench with her and laughed at her antics.

"You always did woof down your ice cream Subaru. Careful not to get brain freeze." Subaru only woofed down another scoop and immediatly shivered and winced. Ginga laughed as she took a long lick of her first scoop. "I warned you Subaru!"

She shook back and forth in place a bit before eating the third scoop and sticking out her tongue with a weird face to match. Her tongue was mulit-colored from the ice cream and Ginga had a hard time not snorting her own ice cream.

"I can't help it Ginga! It's so good." The two sisters laughed at their ice cream antics when both of their devices beeped at them. Picking up their pendants, they were greeted by their current commanding officer.

_"Ginga and Subaru Nakajima?" _Both women sat at attention, though it felt kind of strange with ice cream in their hands. _"Sorry to bother the two of you during your day off, but this is an emergency."_

"What's going on sir?"

_"R&D Facility 502 is under attack from an adversary believed to be involved in the Graduation Incident at Central a few days ago."_

Subaru sat forward.

"What happened at Central? I was on assignment and haven't gotten in touch with many people yet."

_"Since it is relevant to this emergency, I'll let you know. Two days ago, during the graduation of this semester's class of ground and aerial mages, three individuals believed to be Belkan Knights attacked the grounds. Injuries to the newbies was light, but only three made it out conscious. Assistant Instructor Vita was injured and 2nd Lieutenant Signum was held off by a single individual. Chief Instructor Nanoha Takamachi . . . is in intensive care, though no one except the Assistant Instructors Vita and Signum really know what's wrong with her."_

Subaru dropped her ice cream cone. Looking at the man with such a sudden burst of adrenaline that made him back away from the screen, she couldn't believe her ears.

"Intensive Care?!" A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Behind her, Ginga gave her a look that told her to calm down.

"Where is the facility under attack located?"

_"It's south of your position. It's about forty clicks out of the city limits. You've already been authorized to move out by HQ. Capture the suspect if you can, but you are permitted to use maximum force if necessary. Central's not taking this one lightly."_

"Roger that, we're on our way." Ginga nodded toward Subaru and the two began running toward the southern section of town. Putting themselves in the center of the road, the two girls held out their Devices.

"Blitz Caliber!" The light blue gem shined in response to Subaru's voice.

"Mach Caliber!" Ginga's violet Device glowed as it awakened to its master's words.

"Set Up!" The bright spheres of magical energy startled bystanders as they zoomed out and into the air with the Wing Roads.

As they made their way toward the sight, Subaru bit her lip.

_'If Nanoha took grave injuries against these guys, then I may have to use _that._'_

_'Subaru, what are you thinking about?'_

Looking over, she saw Ginga with a concerned face as they raced off to the scene. Shaking her head to rid her mind of such thoughts, she smiled.

"It's nothing Ginga! I just hope we're not late." The long haired woman frowned and turned to face forward again.

_'You can't fool me Subaru, Nanoha is your idol even now. I know you're shaken.'_

Smoke emitting from the horizon drew both of their attention as they drew ever closer to the area. No magical fire could been seen or heard, though the sirens still blared. Ginga formed up beside Subaru as they got closer.

"Are we too late?"

Her question was answered a split second later when the two were forced to break in opposite directions to avoid a dark blue energy blast that shot out from the trees beyond the building to the south west. Ginga went low to the tree level as she approached the building. Subaru knew she'd check the premises for another intruder before joining her. Catching sight of Ginga's hand signal to take the sniper, she punched the palm of her left hand with her Revolver Knuckle.

"Alright! Let's go partner!"

**Mach Caliber: "Yes!"**

A pair of twin shots soared from the greenery with increased speed. Dodging the first projectile, she back flipped, kicking the second shot harmlessly into the air.

**Mach Caliber: "Protection Powered. ACS standby. Gear Excelion Full Drive."**

Subaru's device sprouted azure wings on her roller blades as she picked up her pace and raced toward the origin of the shots. From her position, Tigra half gaped.

"A Strike Arts user? Omega, we're out of time, we have to move!"

Inside the facility, Omega had obtained the object in question, though he hadn't opened it yet. Ginga stood before him with Blitz Caliber at the ready. Her appearance and stance intrigued him as he stood before her.

"You stand confident in your abilities, yet wary of my possible actions. For your age, you're beyond most members of Mid Childa's armed forces. Your name?"

"Ginga Nakajima, and this is Blitz Caliber."

Omega nodded and bowed slightly at the waist.

"I am Omega Opel. My Device is named Legion. You're an unarmed fighter?"

Ginga didn't know whether or not he was stalling for time as his partner outside fought Subaru, but she didn't have that kind of convenience.

"Yes I am. You're under arrest for assaulting a TASB facility and damages to personel and property."

Dashing in with a burst of quick speed, she hoped that she could at least clip him. To her surprise, he stood there at took the blow with one of his own. Looking toward his hand, she gasped when she saw that his fist was magically reinforced with a barrier in addition to a shield. Slipping underneath her strike, she felt herself flip over and on to her back. Before she could recover, she felt the edge of a blade tap her neck.

"Where did that . . . ?"

"That was an excellent lunge. Far above a human's capabilities. You're something else entirely aren't you?"

_'How did he know?'_

"Now that I think about it, His Majesty loved unarmed combat even more than swordplay. Strike Arts he called them at one time. I think the majority of the Knights of the Round learned it to some extent after he thrashed us all once or twice. It was a humbling experience to say the least."

He shocked her when he removed the blade from her throat and offered a hand to help her up. When she took his hand, she pulled as hard as she could as she lashed out at him.

"Revolver Cannon!"

**Blitz Caliber: "Roger, Revolver Cannon!"**

Two cartridges expunged themselves from the chamber of her Device as she punched him as hard as she could in his chest. He winced as the force of the blow sent him up through the ceiling and onto the roof after he smashed through several floors. Kicking to her feet, the Wing Road traveled up through the holes in the ceilings, allowing her to get the roof in time to see the other suspect fighting Subaru. A throbbing pain passed through her and she instinctively gripped her side.

"He hit me. But when and how?"

The younger of the Nakajima sisters was putting everything she had into evading the out pouring of fire that the archer sent her way. Likewise, Tigra was impressed by Subaru's evasive skills. Noticing Omega getting launched through the roof, she winced as he landed on the far side of the building. Focusing on the front line fighter before her, she pulled back the bow string.

"Looks like I can't afford to take my time with this opponent. Release Firing Lock Level 2."

**Flugel: "Roger, releasing Firing Lock to Level 2. Coaxial Shooting Mode engaged."**

Preparing another shot, a Belkan rune circle appeared at the tip of the arrow. Subaru charged in as she saw the sudden burst in magical energy increase from the renegade archer.

"Fire!"

**Flugel: "Firing. Riot Storm."**

Releasing the built up force, the arrow lanced forth. Subaru gasped as the arrow disappeared entirely. Instinctively ducking, she gasped when she noticed as series of Belkan magic circles materialize around her at different angles and distances. The arrow Tigra fired earlier materialized from the rune above her and rocketed toward its target. Side slipping the shot, the arrow met another rune before reflecting to another rune, forcing Subaru to dodge again. Instead of reflecting like the previous rune did, the arrow disappeared into the next rune it came in contact with before shooting out of the farthest one behind the blue haired Striker. The shot grazed her head, tearing off her headband as it traveled by before merging with another rune and came back at her from another direction.

_'What kind of shooting art is this?! It's getting faster with each pass! I can't dodge it!'_

The speeding projectile made solid contact with Subaru as she brought up her barrier. The explosion pushed her back as the smoke caused her to hack and cough. Looking around for Tigra as the smoke cleared, her eyes turned upward and her jaw slackened.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Flugel. Maximum power. Phantom Phoenix!"

**Flugel: "Jawohl, Phantom Phoenix."**

The bow gained an additional bow string and glowed several shades of blue. A huge bolt of energy formed in her hands as she took aim.

"Strike home!" Releasing the energy stored in the bow, four casings fell from her Device. The shot hurtled toward Subaru as she tried to avoid the new projectile.

"What is that?!" Subaru could only bring up her defenses as the attack changed its shape to an enormous shrieking, azure, phoenix. The attack rammed into Subaru at full force, knocking her backward as it flew upward. Landing on her back on Mach Caliber's Wing Road, she gaped as the bird of magical force changed course and dove at her. As she moved to get up and evade the second strike, a volley of arrows pinned her Barrier Jacket to the magical path. Looking back up at the bird, she saw Tigra behind the magical fire-bird. "Not good!"

Bracing herself for the strike, Subaru opened her eyes when she never felt the impact. Glancing around, she looked up to see Ginga with a worried look on her face.

"Ginga!"

"Subaru, you scared me for a minute."

Standing on her own two feet, Subaru looked back at the area she was just in to see nothing but scorched earth the size of the bird.

"Thanks Gin-nee. You too Blitz Caliber."

**Blitz Caliber: "It isn't a problem."**

"Don't thank me yet Subaru." Ginga winced and Subaru gasped as she noticed her sister holding her side.

"I'm impressed with the two of you." The siblings turned to see Tigra hovering several feet away. "You both move so much faster than I'd anticipated. It's rare to see such abilities at the same time." Omega rose from the other side of the building, dusting himself off as he did so. In his hand he held what looked like a short spear. Ginga winced and clutched her bruised side.

_'So that's what he hit me with, but he was wielding a sword earlier. Did he intentionally hit me with the butt of the weapon?'_

"I'll be sure to remember that technique of yours Ginga Nakajima. You actually broke my barrier and dealt a decent blow with that last attack. Well done. I do wish we could stay and continue this outing, but that isn't possible now."

In the distance, Subaru and Ginga could see reinforcements on their way. Subaru took a step forward.

"Which one of you hurt Nanoha?!" The two Knights of Belka perked at the name and inquiry.

"Nanoha?"

"The Combat Instructor you attacked!"

"Ah her. That would be the both of us. She gave Tigra a surprise and forced my allies to retreat. I took over the fight from there. Has she broken free already? No, I would have felt that. Rest assured young one, she's not hurt. We'll met again soon."

His response took her off guard and she felt very confused. Ginga held a hand on her shoulder to hold her back from any rash actions. The archer that Omega called Tigra still had shots prepared and she could feel magical pulses all around her even though she couldn't see them. Even though she did feel his barrier break down like he said, she also felt something hard and sculpted when she broke through. Part of her wanted to believe that she made a solid connection, but another section of her mind told her that he had brought something between them when she broke the defensive barrier.

"Ginga, I will remember you in the future. You have my respect. Tigra!"

"Understood. Flugel! Shining Bits!"

**Flugel: "Flare Shot Ready. Shining Bits . . . Deploying!"**

Firing a shot into the air, Subaru and Ginga threw up their guards as the bolt of magic split into multiple fragments before scattering about the area. As they spread out, the detonated in a blinding wave of light. Covering their faces with their arms, the siblings felt their opponents magical signatures suddenly disappear. As the final lights died out, the squadron sent to reinforce them arrived on the scene.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, secure the area and help those who are wounded first. Subaru, we better take a look at what it was he took from here."

"Right."

* * *

"Where am I? Where is this place?"

Nanoha woke up lying face down. Gathering her thoughts, she recalled shooting at Signum's opponent before he got the drop on her.

"Ah, he stabbed . . ." Nanoha placed a hand on her midsection. "Me . . . ? Huh?" She felt no pain. Looking down there was no wound anywhere to be seen. Taking in her surroundings, she saw the ruins of a metropolis. Smoking buildings and burning debris littered the area.

"Wait, I know this place." She murmered to herself. "This is Japan. Why am I here? What happened? Did he transport us here?"

She began walking cautiously down the crumbled road she woke up on while gawking at the damages. The city looked like a war zone with wreckage everywhere. It was devoid of people, the howling winds of a wasteland whistled through the streets. A crying child caught her attention as she rushed toward the source. Rounding the corner, she stopped short. A little girl knelt, sobbing over a battered figure on the other side of her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The child stopped crying and turned toward her. The reaction was nothing like she expected. Standing swiftly, the little girl pointed at her with terror stricken eyes.

"Demon! Stay away! Stay away from me!" Turning on her heel, the girl ran off as fast as her legs could carry her. Nanoha flinched and paused in disbelief. Stepping forward, the crunching sound of a breaking object beneath her feet halted her pursuit of the girl. Moving her foot away from it slowly, she bent down to pick up the broken item.

"What is . . ." The object crumbled in her hands. A red circle with a shattered 'X' in the center with a busted over-under barrel held bloodstains that only just dried. Nanoha trembled, feeling a chill run up her spine. "Cross Mirage? No, it can't be!"

Looking up from the shattered, life-less Device, her eyes locked onto the crumpled figure. The weapon fell from her hands as she rushed to the downed young woman.

"Teana!" The auburn haired girl lay curled in the fetal position. Her eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. Bruising of massive internal injuries covered her arms and legs. Portions of bare skin showing from her tattered uniform and armored revealed the same bruises elsewhere. A thin line of dried tears stained her facial features. Nanoha jerked her hand away when she went to check for a pulse. Lanstar's body was cold despite the heat of the flames around the area.

"No. Teana who did this to you?" The sound of falling rubble behind her drew her attention upward to the hollowed out five-story tall shopping building across the street. Not being able to see anything from her low angle, Nanoha fought back tears as she shut Teana's eyes and looked up the building behind her. "Raising Heart! Eh? Raising Heart?"

Looking down at herself, her armor was active and in Excelion Mode, yet Raising Heart wasn't with her.

"Raising Heart? Where are you?" Nothing answered her. Making finding her beloved Device the next thing on her priorities, she began scaling the ruined building. The climb was arduous and dangerous. Many areas of the structure were impossible to access because of the flames. Other sections broke away, nearly sending her crashing to the ground below.

Struggling the entire way up, she made a mental note to do more physical training. Hauling herself up over the final ledge, she took a moment to catch her breath. The winds picked up, blowing two objects past her that drew her attention. As they flew off the edge and down to the streets below, Nanoha made out their shapes and colors. They were a pair of hats, one red and one light green. Swallowing as she turned around, her hands covered her mouth in horror.

"No, it can't be." Shaking her head in denial, she found herself unable to move at the sight before her.

Vita sat propped up against the ruined wall with Shamal lying prostrate over her sprawled legs. Zafira lay face up several feet away, battered and broken. Vita looked worse than she did after the Jail Scaglietti Incident with the Cradle. Both she and Shamal were pierced by stone pillars and had bruising similar to Teana. Graf Eisen was scattered about the location in pieces. Klarer Wind was no where to be seen and Nanoha gasped when she realized that Shamal's hand was missing. The Knight of the Lake's face was a frozen spectacle of pain. Looking closer, Nanoha tried to moisten her drying throat to no avail. On Vita's shoulder covered in dust lay Rein Zwei, her tiny spell book fell to the ground.

"Rein, Vita, Shamal, Zafira . . . Hayate! Hayate . . . Signum . . . where are you? Fate? Subaru? Erio? Anyone?"

* * *

In the back of his mind, Omega felt the opening moments of the Temperance Seal activating. Looking toward the skies above him, dark storm clouds gathered with their glistening lightning and roaring thunder.

"I hope you make it through your trials Nanoha. You will be subjected to your greatest fears and worst flaws. For everything that one holds dear, there is a matching tragedy. Don't let it conquer you young mage."

Tigra turned to face him as they approached their hiding place.

"Omega? Did you say something?"

"It's nothing. Just talking to myself. Let's continue. We have the item that Edwin wanted so badly." The two Knights of Belka shot toward home as the rain began to fall in sheets.

* * *

**The Next Chapter won't be up till later. I already had this one more or less finished. Let me know what your opinions are.**

**What characters do you want to see more emphasis on? What do you think the thing that Edwin wanted was? What's Subaru's favorite Ice Cream flavor? All this and more coming up!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha:Belkan Pride**

**Disclaimer: MSLN isn't mine.**

**Chapter 6: Puzzle Pieces**

Fate stared at Signum as the sword master finished telling everyone at the table about the Judas Rebellion and the circumstances of Omega's separation from the Book of Darkness. From what she could gather, Omega wasn't necessarily the most power knight that the King had had under his command, but his sheer ability to adapt like wind and flow like water was incredible. It also sounded like even though he had other weapons at his beck and call, he only truly focused on sword combat. It made sense given that Signum had made a point to say that Omega struggled against Astra in magically focused duels.

"Signum, is there a criteria for wielding Excalibur? I mean, it's the Device of the King of Belka right?"

Folding her hands together on the table, Signum nodded in the affirmative and leaned back at bit in her seat.

"There is. Yet none of the Knights were told what it was. At one point, many of us thought that the Queen knew, but when we asked her, she told us that even she didn't know what they were."

Fate sighed. She had hoped that if someone knew who Excalibur thought was worthy of wielding it, they could narrow down the reasons for the attacks and the summoning of Tigra, Astra, and Omega. Vivio had finished her omelet half way through the tale that Signum shared with all of them. Arf had gotten her a mug of caramel milk.

"Hm, I see." Movement outside the window caught her attention. Glancing outside, she didn't think much of it until the sight of blue and violet hair caught her attention. "Isn't that?"

Signum stood from the table in order to get a better view while Agito flew over to the window.

"What are Subaru and Ginga doing here?"

The group looked to each other before heading out the door to the room and toward the elevators. Fate carried Vivio as she clutched her caramel milk.

* * *

Down below, the Nakajima siblings were exchanging worried faces and words. The investigation that they had done of the area that Omega had stolen materials from had been ominous. Ginga had been the first to find the files that they had uploaded onto a data pad she carried with her. When Subaru had read over the information, she knew that this was a big deal. Thoughts had run rampant through her mind until Ginga had motioned that they were leaving the premises.

Reporting back to Headquarters was their first priority, but with the information that they had discovered, it was hard to know who they could trust in the main branch, much less the city's second office. Entering the lobby, they began to think on who they could report to without kicking over a hornet's nest. The information that they carried with them was a bit damaged and sections of data were scratchy in spots, but the overall condition of the item was still stable. From what they had been able to read, they knew that getting concrete details was required.

"Subaru, Ginga!"

The sisters looked toward the oncoming voice to see Fate carrying Vivio and Signum with Arf following close behind as they jogged toward them from one of the elevators.

"Ah, Lieutenant Signum. Commander Fate."

The two women smiled and waved the siblings to at ease.

"We weren't aware you two were in the area and saw you coming in from upstairs. What are you doing here?"

Glancing at each other for a second, the two nodded their unspoken, shared decision at the same time. Presenting the data file that they had confiscated from the facility, Ginga spoke up first.

"We were called to respond to an attack on one of the R&D locations for the TASB and encountered two pretty powerful opponents. They got away with the object being researched in these files. One of them said that Nanoha isn't hurt, you guys know them don't you?"

The cluster of women flinched before Fate slowly took the offered item. Vivio glanced at the item and her eyes went wide. Fate glanced over the opening page and part of her gut went cold. Arf looked up at Fate in concern, the sudden chilling emotional dread that permeated off her made her shiver. Signum stepped forward as the others began to brood. Agito perched on Signum's shoulder.

"Subaru, Ginga, how many were there?"

"Two, an archer and a swordsman, well, that's kind of putting it in a broad sense, he's the first person I've ever seen to have more than one device. I'm sorry we couldn't catch them." Subaru punched the palm of one hand with a fist.

"We'll get them the next time we run into them."

"No, you won't." Signum's hard lined words and steeled tone shocked the group. Fate looked to her friend and rival so suddenly, it nearly caused Vivio to drop her mug. Agito got up from her spot and floated in front of Signum with a bit of concern.

"Hey Signum, I know you've got a deep history with him but that doesn't mean you can snap at your friends does it?"

The Sword Knight of the Wolkenritter sighed and looked at the floor a moment.

"Sorry Agito. Forgive me Subaru, but he is not an opponent who - even in his current state - should be fought without knowing him in and out. If you'll excuse me."

Signum turned to go when Fate stepped in front of her after setting Vivio on her feet.

"Signum, I think you should stay with us. This file is pretty shocking."

Hesitating a second before taking the document and glancing over the first few paragraphs and clipped images, Signum scowled.

"What is this?"

The picture depicted photos of a battle scarred countryside. The center of the photo was a group of high ranked individuals from the TASB. Between all of them in a cylindrical life pod was a single edged blade that they had never seen before. Looking closer at the image, she noted a label engraving at the base of the equipment. The embellished words were written in the Mid Childan style, yet seemed much older than that.

"What is that? Brigadier? Is it referring to a general?"

"More appropriately, take at look at the date Signum." The Pink haired Sword Knight did so and clenched her jaw. It was dated twenty years ago. The period of time that Omega had hinted to them. Where ever that burned and scarred land was located on Mid Childa, something had been taken from the location. Now that object was gone and who ever bade Omega and Tigra to retrieve it, had it. Handing the pad back to Fate, she changed her plans.

"Testarossa, you better take this information to the Church Knights for Carim Gracia to look over. Also, mention Omega and Astra to her. I'm sure you'll find her reaction interesting. She'll have a lot to say to you about them. Other than we Wolkenritter, She is probably the only person who truly knows their abilities."

Fate gave her a genuinely confused look, but nodded. Signum walked toward the barracks where her room was with Agito close behind her.

* * *

Arriving back at the pad they made their hideaway, Omega and Tigra released their armors and reverted back to the everyday clothes that they bought with Edwin's assistance. Placing the parcel they carried on the coffee table in the living room, Omega winced as he placed a hand on his mid section. Tigra paused on her way to the bathroom.

"Omega? Are you okay?"

"Hmph, Revolver Cannon. It's an impressive Mid Childan Strike Art move. I think that girl bruised a few ribs. Guess that's what I get for giving her the chance."

Tigra frowned and shook her head.

"Really now, you know you're not up to full capacity and you push yourself too hard."

"Don't be so sure Tigra." Omega plopped down on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the battle before you and Astra took his Majesty away?" Tigra nodded slowly, waiting for him to get to the point. "During that battle I honestly had nearly nothing left to give. I am powerful, but not invincible. Facing so many on the verge of exhaustion forced me to burn an unhealthy portion of my life force to buy you two enough time to give His Majesty the time to make his final wishes. My powers have permanently decreased as a result."

Tigra covered her gaped mouth with a hand in horror. Focusing harder on him for a few moments, she swallowed as she placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"How weakened are you?"

"If you really want to know, I can probably only use my final release once before burning out for six moon cycles, probably longer. The Halbmond Blitz I used against Signum is the strongest its ever going to get now. She's grown so strong, I won't fair well against all of them as I once was able to. I'm fighting on experience now, not power and magical force. You and Astra wouldn't have a hard time against me unless I burned more of my life force."

Embracing him, she buried her forehead between his neck and shoulder. He glanced at the top of her head and snickered.

"It's not like you to be clingy. I'm not in danger of dying from it. Actually, I find it quite refreshing."

"I'm more concerned with your life expectancy now. You didn't have to burn your soul in order to grant us time back then."

Omega chuckled and looked back in front of him.

"I was with the remainder of the knights loyal to the Crown, but they were beyond exhaustion. I couldn't allow them to die there. So I made sure that they were well protected. I don't regret it, so please don't take it to heart Tigra."

Breaking away from him, she sighed and then gave him a stern look.

"Then what about the Wolkenritter? You said you'd struggle against them, so what should we do to combat that? It seemed like they have formed a special bond with them, surely they won't be alone."

A new voice entering the room drew their attention to the door as Edwin and Astra entered the apartment. Edwin was carrying groceries with Astra's assistance. Astra gave Omega a firm, yet kind look.

"Something tells me that against Omega, it would only be the Wokenritter. Anyone else is left to us, am I right?"

Omega nodded with an apologetic smile. Astra had understood him after the trial he took when he first returned to Belka in the past and had enough respect to allow the man to face his old students on his own. Yet Omega also knew that if Astra thought it was necessary, that he would intervene. Edwin's voice permeated from the kitchen.

"Very well then, Omega will handle the other Belkan Knights. Did the two of you succeed in finding the artifact?"

Both of them nodded and motioned to the table with the single edged straight blade that lay wrapped in white cloth. Edwin looked at it from the living room entrance before nodding and going back into the kitchen.

"Excellent. I hope you didn't have too much trouble."

Omega and Tigra looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't too bad when they thought back on it.

* * *

Fate knocked on the door leading to Hayate's office and entered once the brunette heir to The Book of the Night Sky voiced her consent. The young woman behind the desk glanced among the group that came in stunned surprise. Rein Zwei floated up from her desk and waved excitedly at all of them.

"Fate-chan, Subaru, Ginga, Vivio, Arf! All of you at one time? What happened?"

The group looked over each other and nodded as a single entity. Fate produced the information and placed it on Hayate's desk. Rein picked up the file and began scanning through the information. Glancing at it once, Hayate looked back to Fate and the others.

"Is this about the three Knights of Belka that attacked us a few days ago?" Fate nodded as Subaru looked at Ginga with a serious expression that her sister matched. They had figured that much out from their Belkan magic triangle runes. They both knew that Hayate had to be on the recieving end of some old suspicions and grudges due to the past incident she and the Wokenritter had against Nanoha and Fate back then. Vivio, knowing that she was the clone of the last Sankt Kaiser of the Cradle, Sankt Regina Olivie; had a feeling this would eventually bring her into the light to the three Knights and their current master.

"It is. Well, it's more along the lines of the event that Omega had mentioned to you that night. Speaking of which, is Signum okay? She's been so on edge lately it's beginning to worry me."

Hayate sighed and slumped back in her chair and stared at the ceiling for a minute.

"So you're noticing it too? Shamal and Zafira won't talk about it and Vita-chan is acting like she did when Nanoha was injured back when she had just joined the TASB. I've told them that now isn't the time to leave her on her own, but they said that it was more personal than I knew and just left it at that. He did say something that . . . well, I don't know if I should tell you." Hayate frowned for a second before shaking her head lightly and sighing. "No, I think I should for her sake even if she doesn't like it. He called her mein gleibter."

Ginga placed a hand to her mouth in shock. Everyone else was a bit confused and looked to her as they realized that she knew what it meant. The violet haired woman blushed a bit and looked at the floor as she pressed the tips of her index fingers together a bit.

"He called her his beloved."

Everyone in the room turned different hues of pink and had different reactions to Ginga's revelation. Hayate turned her face to the picture of the group photo of her and the Wolkenritter before they had joined the TASB. Signum had seemed caring, but distant and now she was beginning to understand why. If something really had been going on back then, and they were separated by a cruel twist of fate, she could see why Signum was still a bit reclusive at times. Fate seemed to recover the fastest.

"She told Vivio, Arf, and me that he created the Wolkenritter with the other Knight's help, Astra was his name. She mentioned that of all of them, Signum was the only one other than himself that was an outsider inducted into the Wolkenritter and that he trained her in swordsmanship. She didn't mention any real deep relationship with him though."

"Maybe it was one sided?" Rein regretted voicing that opinion when Vita stormed into the office without preamble.

"Don't even think that Rein! Omega was strict and a professional in combat, but off the battlefields he was probably one of the most easy going Knights Belka had at the time. I knew that Signum had an eye for him. Kind of hard not to when he brought her out of the hardships back during that time. Yet I think it was her that did more for him than the other way around. He always seemed plagued by dark visions. That was the whole reason he created the Wolkenritter for the Queen. Ultimately, we were supposed to have taken her to the Cradle, but everything fell apart during the last part of the Judas Rebellion and the Queen chose to give herself instead of seeing us harmed."

Vita clenched her fists on the verge of tears as she spoke.

"Omega arrived on orders of the King a minute too late. He then . . . no, I can't tell you anymore without the others. It wouldn't be right. Just know that they knew about each others' feelings!"

The red haired girl ran out of the office, leaving a stunned group of mages and strikers. Hayate rested her chin on her hands after propping them on the desk with her elbows. It was going to be harsh being their mistress with this case. Part of her knew that sooner rather than later, she would have to take a stand against them and who ever was their master. Turning to Vivio, she felt her heart clench. With Nanoha in her current state, she knew that if the Knights of the Round found out who Vivio was, she would be dragged into the fighting just as she had been during their time was Long Arch Section 6.

"Fate-chan, I'm sure you're already aware of this, but I'm worried about Vivio now even more than back during the JS Incident."

Fate nodded in agreement. Vivio clutched the hem of Testarossa's skirt a bit afraid. Vivio had easier times falling asleep, but on the rare occasion, she'd have a nightmare of those days she was held by Jail Scaglietti. She wasn't allowed to have a Device yet by both Raising Heart and Nanoha, but her magical studies were helpful and fun for her. She wasn't bothered by the thought of being the copy of the last Sankt Kaiser now that the Cradle was destroyed, and looked forward to learning under Nanoha and Fate's watchful, caring eyes. Part of her now worried that she'd have to stop practicing until the situation finally resolved.

"I understand and appreciate it Hayate-chan. However, I think that just this once, we shouldn't create a huge fuss over it. If we did then I think that they would find our sheltering Vivio rather suspicious." Before anyone could voice their concerns, Fate raised her hands. "I'm not saying that I wouldn't agree to it, but placing her under so much care is sure to raise flags to them."

The group looked down at the floor for a few seconds thinking on Fate's words. She made a lot of sense once they began to think it over. Erio spoke up after a few moments of thought.

"Would it seem strange if one of the Wolkenritter guarded Vivio?" Hayate immediately shook her head negatively.

"No, they already know my children. They would see Vivio like a beacon if any of them were to constantly be with her. Would it be better if you and Caro stayed with her? You're all only a bit older than her and they wouldn't really suspect too much so long as you're not in uniform."

Fate knelt on level with Vivio and gave her a kind hearted smile.

"Would you mind Vivio-chan?" Vivio looked over Fate's shoulder to Erio and Caro as they gave her small smiles and Caro waved lightly.

"They're like my sister and brother right?" The two Enforcers looked at each other and pointed to themselves before mouthing the words 'sister' and 'brother'. Fate tilted her head to the side and quirked her eyebrows.

"What do you mean Vivio?" This time it was Vivio's turn to tilt her head and mimick her other Mama's facial expression.

"You take care of Erio-kun and Caro-chan like Nanoha-mama does for me and you're my other Mama. That means they're older sister and older brother."

The rest of the members of the group smiled and giggled a bit. It seemed like the decision was fine with her. Fate smiled gently and held u a hand with her pinky finger extended. Vivio perked up seeing the sign of a promise.

"They'll be with you no matter what. But call Fate-mama when you want anything they can't help you with okay?" The two tone eyed girl nodded and intertwined her pinky with Fate's as they swore a pinky oath. The group nodded firmly, realizing that they now had a general idea as to what needed to be investigated further in order to speed the case along. Outside, the sun was beginning to set and Hayate stood from her desk.

"Would everyone like to have dinner together?" A round of small cheers went around the group as they exited the office to make their way toward the cafeteria.

Outside, a shimmer faded from view as it slipped away from outside the building windows.

* * *

Omega started from his nap on the couch. His eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling for several minute as he recalled everything during his time after his return to Belka. A cold sweat poured down his face as he sat up in the couch. On the table was a note from Astra propped against a glass of water.

_We headed out to another planet to test the item you and Tigra retrieved. We won't be back for a day or so, so rest up, Tigra explained the situation you're in. I'm sorry you had to go to such drastic measures back then. Take care of yourself my friend. Dinner is in the fridge so you'll need to heat it up._

Omega sighed. It was Tigra's way to keep their peers informed. He silently hoped she hadn't told Edwin of his condition as he made his way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he smiled at the two plates of food left over from dinner earlier. He didn't remember when he'd fallen asleep, but he thanked Astra and Tigra for their consideration. Removing the clear wrap on the plates, he placed them in the heating unit before returning to the living room. Opening the sliding double doors to the patio, he breathed deeply the fresh, crisp air.

A faint prick at the back of his mind prompted him to turn to his left as a small dagger floated into view. He frowned slightly at the small devie that was a key part of Legion's information network.

"What's wrong? I told you to analyze the living habits of Signum and her comrades for reference in the future."

**Legion aspect: "Forgive me my lord. Look at this."**

The images displayed in front of him and he shook his head slightly and shrugged.

"Yes, and?" The picture cropped itself and zoomed in on a single little girl with different colored eyes. The longer he looked at it, the wider his eyes became. "No. That's impossible. Sankt Regina Olivie? Alive? Astra told me our last Sankt Kaiser didn't allow him to perform the Rite of Rebirth!"

The timer for the food went off, but Omega paid it no mind. He began to pace back and forth on the patio rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger. This changed everything for him. Sure, Astra and Tigra probably would still follow Edwin's commands unless they grossly clashed with the two Knights' moral compasses. He however, though bound by Excalibur, was a free Knight. He willingly tied himself to the sword should anything happen to it. Now, a this new development shook up everything. Silently, he made his decision. His armor forged around him and he shot into the sky, thirst and hunger long forgotten. He needed answers, and he needed before anymore steps could be taken by either side of the coming conflict.

* * *

As night began to set in, Fate was finishing tucking Vivio into bed and taking her empty mug from her. Erio and Caro were downstairs talking and Fate sighed, closing her eyes. A small pat on the top of her head slightly surprised her as she looked to a worried Vivio.

"Fate-mama, you're really worrying me."

"I'm sorry Vivio-chan. A lot is going on. Would you like Erio and Caro to take you to see Nanoha-mama tomorrow?" Vivio made an agreeing noise and nodded once before reaching out and patting Fate on the head again.

"Mm. But I'm worried about you Fate-mama. You look so sad."

"I am a little bit Vivio. But it's okay every now and then. Nanoha-mama is precious to me just as much as she is to you. Promise me you won't make me worry and I won't make you worry okay?"

Vivio nodded and hugged Fate before settling down under her blankets. After she kissed Vivio on the head goodnight, and made her way to the door to turn out the light, a small, quiet voice came from the pillows and it brought a tear to her eye.

"I love you Fate-mama."

"I love you too Vivio-chan."

After she left the room and shut the door, Fate quietly leaned on the door with her back facing it. Looking at Bardiche in her hands, she gripped the Device firmly as she recalled an event not too far in the past.

* * *

(One Year Before)

"Fate-chan." Fate turned to see her dearest Nanoha walk into the living room. She had managed to get some time offfrom her dutiesas an Enforcer. The first part of her vacation had been with her adoptive mother Lindy. Now she was spending the final few days with Nanoha and Vivio.

"Yes Nanoha?" She was in the middle of preparing tea.

"Have you heard from Erio-kun or Caro-chan?" Nodding as the tea finished, Fate offered Nanoha a cup before joining her in the living room. Taking a seat beside the brunette, she took a sipand sighed; content.

"Erio and Caro are getting along ust fine. The Reservation they're working at loves having them there. How is Vivo's schooling coming along?"

"She's learing just fine. She love history classes and they've just recently started teaching Strike Arts. Her languages studies are giving her a hard time though." Fate stared awkwardly into her cup. She herself had struggled in language classes when they were in grade school. Silently, she wondered if that was her influence or just a strange coincidence. A wince crossed Nanoha's features as her cup slipped from her fingers. "Ah!"

"Nanoha!" Fate caught the cup before it could splash everywhere. "What's wrong? Have you hurt yourself?"

She watched in concern as Nanoha flexed her hands a few times before rolling her wrists slowly. Setting her hands in her lap, Nanoha looked to her friend a bit uneasy.

"Sorry Fate-chan. I'll be alright." Fate set aside both of their cups of tea before getting up from the couch. Kneeling in front of her friend, she clasped Nanoha's hands in her own as she looked into her eyes imploringly.

"Nanoha. Please tell me what's wrong. It's bad enough that you're still not quite what you used to be six years ago, but you had to use the Blaster System to save Vivio in the Cradle. It's catching up with you isn't it?"

Moisture landed on their intertwined hands as Nanoha smiled. Bowing her head, she brought their hands to her face and held them close.

"I can't hide it from you can I Fate-chan?" Fate moved her hands from Nanoha's and cupper her chin in one hand as she wiped tears from her eyes with the other.

"Nanoha, when we met on opposite sides, you reached out to me. You taught me that there were those out there who you could reach out to in times of pain, sorrow, lonlinness, and suffering. I found that I wasn't alone in the world and you became my first and closest friend. Now it's like our roles have reversed in that aspect. You're holding this in, even when you were in recovery way back then, you only smiled as you suffered and we worried so much about you." Pulling the brunette woman into a tight embrace, Fate lowered her voice. "Can't you trust me? Can't you tell me what's going on? I couldn't stand it if you have a repeat of that day. Vita couldn't either. I . . . I love you too much to bear that thought."

"Fate." Nanoha took Fate into a hug as she realized her error. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Fate sighed at the memory.

"Nanoha. I might not have been able to help you. I may not be able to help you now. But I will protect Vivio. Help me Bardiche."

**Bardiche: "Yes sir."**


End file.
